


Toys

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you break something, fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

Scout entered their room, an item on hand.

Luckily, they were sleeping, unaware of his presence.

Scout closes the door as quietly as he could. Creeping carefully nearer to the bed where they dreamt.

He halts once he was at the bedside, his free hand reaching over for the blanket.

Scout freezes when they stir, mumbling something in their sleep as they turned in their bed before lying still once again.

He relaxes, letting out a breathe he wasn’t aware he was holding, before clutching at the cloth.

"WAKE UP MAN!" Scout shouts, pulling at the sheets and waking Pyro in the process.

"WH-WHAT!? SPY!?" Pyro exclaims, their hands fisting into balls and raising them as though they were holding their weapon.

"Relax man… It’s me, Scout." Scout says, sitting on the bed and patting their shoulder.

Pyro glares at him, “And what are you doing in my room if I may ask? I am still very much mad at you, you know?”

Scout smiles innocently and hands them a stuffed balloonicorn.

"Uh… yeah… um… I’m really sorry okay?"

Pyro stares at their fixed stuffed balloonicorn and they notice a few loose threads here and there and only now do they notice that there were some bandages around Scout’s fingers.

"You… you fixed my balloonicorn?"

Scout blushed. “Sorry if it wasn’t good okay? I… I’m not really much of an expert kay?”

Pyro smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you." They whisper, letting go and looking back at the balloonicorn. "You did well."

Scout smiles widely at that.

"So… uh… Ya ain’t mad at me no more… right?"

Pyro giggles. “Yeah… I’m not mad anymore.”

Scout then yawns, stretching a bit.

"Sorry man… gotta go… We got a big day tomorrow."

"I understand. Now go to your room and get a good night’s rest okay?"

Scout nods and smiles at them one last time before getting up and heading towards his own room.

Pyro smiles and looks stares at their, now fixed, balloonicorn. They then go to sleep, clutching the toy closely.

They’ll have to wake up early tomorrow to return the baseball cards they took from Scout’s locker. It wouldn’t do good if Scout finds them missing.

~~~×~~~

End.


End file.
